villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonas Johnson
Jonas Johnson is the main antagonist in the 2008 action/thriller film Transporter 3, the third installment of the Transporter franchise. He kidnapped the daughter of the Environmental Agency Minister of the Ukraine to blackmail him and he was ultimately killed by Frank Martin, the main protagonist. He was portrayed by Robert Knepper, who also played Theodore Bagwell in TV series Prison Break, Jonah Aldrich in Hard Target 2, and General James Harkness in Jack Reacher: Never Go Back. Biography When the Ukranian Environmental Agency Minister, Leonid Tomilenko, forbids the company Ecocorp from having business in the Ukraine due to his environmental policies, Ecocorp hires ex-soldier, Jonas Johnson to ensure renegotiations. Johnson kidnaps Tomilenko's daughter Valentina and plans to hire the Transporter, Frank Martin to bring her to Budapest. When Frank denies the offer and gives them the name of a Transporter who might be interested, Johnson's men attack him but he is able to defeat all of them. After that, Johnson entrusts Valentina to the other Transporter, putting a device around his arm that explodes when he goes to far from his car. Johnson then enters the Ukraine and sends Tomilenko an envelope containing a cell phone and photos of his daughter. He calls Tomilenko and reveals himself as Ecocorp's lead negotiator for the upcoming negotiations. When Tomilenko tells him that the negotiations have been terminated permanently, Johnson assures him that he will reconsider once he has taken a look at the photo's in the envelope. Watching Tomilenko, Johnson smiles when the Minister realizes that his daughter has been taken and tells him that he will be in touch before hanging up. The Transporter, Martin advised to Johnson fails at his task and gets pursued by the police. Shot and not knowing where to go, he drives into Martin's house. When the ambulance takes him away from his car, the device around the Transporter's arm blows up, killing him. Martin then gets knocked out by one of Johnson's henchmen. Martin wakes up in a cell, strapped to the same explosive advise as the other Transporter. Johnson and three of his henchmen then enter the room, including the one who gave Martin Johnson's offer. To punish him for his failure, Johnson shoots his henchman. Stating that he sees Martin responsible for his unfinished business, given that Martin directed them to the henchman that failed, he once again tries to employ him. When Martin tells him he is still unavailable, Johnson forces him at gunpoint. Martin agrees under the condition that he can drive his own car. Stating that he predicted Martins condition, Johnson reveals that he already brought Martin's car and took the liberty to improve it to make it more efficient, including a GPS system. His men then load bags (which include telephone books) into the trunk of Martins car, making him believe that whatever he's transporting is inside the bags. He tells Frank that Valentina will accompany him. Not knowing who she is Frank declines, stating that he works alone but changes his mind when Johnson threatens to shoot her instead. Before Frank can drive away, Johnson warns him that the device around his wrist will blow up when he moves more than 75 feet away from his car. He gives Martin money for gas and food and a phone which is programmed to only call Johnson. He tells Frank to call him once has has passed the first checkpoint, then lets Frank go. As planned, Frank calls Johnson who gives him the code to the GPS system which provides him with his route, revealing his destination to be Budapest. To buy his agents the time to track his daughter, Tomilenko tells the negotiators from Ecocorp that he will sign the contracts allowing them to spill their chemical waste into the Ukranian ocean the next day in Odessa. When Frank visits his friend Otto to get rid of the explosive bracelets, Johnson, who has Frank's GPS system watched, finds out and sends some of his men after Frank to get him back on course but tells them not to kill him. After Frank defeats all of them, he is called by Johnson who is not amused. He tells Johnson that he wants clarification and wants to talk to him in person. Johnson agrees and tells Frank where to meet him. When Frank arrives on a marketplace, a phone in a phone booth next to him starts to ring. When Frank exits the car and answers the call, Johnson tells him that Frank disappointed him and, not deeming Frank useful enough to his cause, tells him that he's fired and hangs up. When Frank turns around he sees one of Johnson's henchmen driving away with his car. To save himself from blowing up, Frank steals a bicycle and follows the car, staying barely close enough to not explode and with the help of Valentina is able to get back into the car. He calls Johnson again, while his friend Inspector Tarconi traces the call back to Budapest. Frank and Johnson arrange another meeting. When he is hunted by Tomilenko's agents Frank calls Johnson because he believes that he has sent the men to kill him. Johnson tells him that he has nothing to do with it but, suspecting Tomilenko, promises Frank to pull some strings, advising Frank to drive faster for the time. After killing both of Tomilenko's agents, Frank opens the bags in his trunk to find out that they are filled with phone books. There, he realizes that Valentina has been the package all along. Johnson meets up with Frank on a bridge to get Valentina back. When Valentina is in his custody, he tells his men to shoot Frank. Frank escapes by driving his car from the bridge into the lake underneath. Johnson and his men, believing Frank to be dead, then leave and enter a public train to stay on the move until Tomilenko has signed the contract. Frank, who survived the fall, follows them on the train, kills the mercenaries and defeats Johnson. He then uses Johnson's key to get rid of his explosive bracelet which he outs on Johnson's' wrist. He then drives away in his car, which leads to Johnson blowing up, killing him. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Polluters Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Gangsters Category:Spy Category:Egotist